PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Johns Hopkins Center for Injury Research and Policy is a collaborative of injury prevention experts whose mission is to conduct innovative research, teach today?s practitioners and tomorrow?s leaders, and translate discoveries into effective solutions to the devastating and costly problem of injuries. We will achieve our mission through the integrated work and collective impact of our four Cores. The Administrative Core is the Center?s organizational hub, providing infrastructure to support faculty, staff, and students and promote synergistic impacts. The Outreach Core addresses the injury field?s challenge of closing the gap between research and its application to policy and practice for equitable protection for all. The Training and Education Core builds professional capacity for the injury field by attracting and training new talent and future leaders. The Research Core provides overall management and support for the planned research projects and a new Exploratory Research Project Program through which faculty can receive support for projects that address high-priority injury problems and lead to new and innovative research. Our four proposed research projects include 1) translational research to address implementation, evaluation, and replication of an Indian Health Service medication storage and disposal initiative for older adults in tribal communities; 2) intervention research on child sexual abuse prevention strategies within youth serving organizations; 3) intervention research on the use of existing safety technologies to reduce teenage drivers' crashes; and 4) policy evaluation research to address the effects of opioid prescribing laws on fatal motor vehicle crashes. We propose an ambitious agenda for the next five years. Our proposed outreach, education, and research activities will save lives through their real-world relevance and immediate implications for policy and programs. In this way, we will realize our ultimate goal of fewer injuries and better outcomes for the injured.